The New Probie
by xXEndlessImaginationXx
Summary: I saw episode 4.01 and always wondered, what if instead of Agent Lee someone else had joined the team during Gibb's absence? This is my OC Kristen DeMarco. First NCIS fic so be nice please!
1. Where is he?

Today was like any other day at NCIS since I had joined a little less than 4 months ago, except for one thing: Our boss had been gone for around 2 weeks now. He was out on assignment. You see, our team consists of several people. First, there's Anthony DiNozzo our boss man. He's been boss since just before I joined the team. The previous boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had decided to retire. I'll never understand why that man left, from what I can tell everyone on the team really looked up to him. But anyways, when I first met Tony he was really flirty but eventually it simmered down when he realized it never affected me and now he just likes to tease me. He's slowly starting to become an older brother to me. It helps that we're both movie junkies and Italian. Next you have our senior field Agent Timothy McGee. Boy is he a cutie...not that I'd ever tell him that. Over the past 4 months I've been here he's become one of my best friends. I can talk to him about anything. Not to mention he's an amazing writer. His book, Deep Six, is amazing! He's just an overall great guy. After that comes Mossad liaison Officer Ziva David. Let me tell you, she is one tough cookie. She is such a strong girl. I admire her for it. We're not too close but she's a nice person. I have got to ask her to show me some of her moves one day though. Then there's our Forensic Scientist Abigail "Abby" Scuito and our Medical Examiner, M.E for short, Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard. Abby is so, so cool. We have a similar interest in music and I've hung out with her a few times outside of work. At first Abby was a bit skeptical of me but that obviously changed. Ducky is such a smart old man. I'd never call him old to his face though of course. I've got to admit. Some of the stories he's told are quite interesting. Finally, we can't forget our Assistant Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer. I haven't talked to Jimmy much since I got here but from what I can tell he's a sweet guy.

I could hear footsteps walking into the Squad Room causing me to look up from my desk.

"Is he here yet, is he here yet?" exclaimed Abby as she ran into the Squad room.

"Abby do you think I'd be playing this game if he was?" replied McGee while he was staring at the computer screen. He was playing our boss Tony's Terrorist shooting game.

"I will call you as soon as he gets here, Ok? I promise" he was still staring at the screen as Abby was munching on a box of white powdered doughnuts that she has offered to me earlier.

"What if his flight was late? Or worse, what if missed his connecting flight?" Abby's speech was a bit muffled due to the doughnuts she was eating.

"Well, then he will be here tomorrow" McGee was still playing the game on the computer.

"Not good enough McGee! Our team needs a leader! He's our glue! He- he's our spine! Without him we're like, Phylum Cnidaria!"

McGee shifted his eyes and formed as weird look on his face. I was wondering what exactly Phylum Cnidaria was until McGee replied,

"Jellyfish?"

"Exactly"

He paused his game and looked at Abby, "You saying I'm spineless?"

Abby stared at him, "Of course not Timmy!"

She put her leg up on the chair and pushed him away from the desk so she could type.

"I'm gonna check his flight" she bent down and started typing. I looked back down towards the picture I was currently sketching and picked up my pencil to finish it off.

"A-Abby, you're getting powder all over my keyboard..." I heard McGee say as he reached over to stop her and she smacked him away.

"What's your point?" she replied and she put down her caf-pow and started typing even faster.

"My point is, Abby, uh; you are really, really over doing the sugar thing again."

"Well, I'm eating for two" she turned to look at McGee who looked concerned, "Relax, I was referring to the fact that I was planning on sharing with Krissy over there but she didn't want any. Every time I offer her some type of snack or drink she always declines! I don't understand why. She's like, a twig McGee! She could stand to have a few more pounds on her!"

"Well, I think she looks nice the way she is" McGee said.

"Oh, you think she looks nice?"

"Yeah, I mean, for a probie"

I looked up and turned to look at them both. "Ha-ha, funny Tim, really. You two do realize I can hear what you're saying right?"

Abby finished typing and stood up straight looking towards me smiling.

"We do now Very Special Agent Kristen DeMarco." They both smirked towards me.

The computer beeped and Abby quickly looked back down towards it.

"His flight landed on time! Where is he?" She shouted frustrated.

We all looked up quickly as we heard the elevator ding. The doors opened to reveal none other than Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo. Abby freaked out and ran towards him as she gasped excitedly,

"Oh yay! You're home! Welcome back! I missed you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug.


	2. The Gift!

_A/N: When Abby says "Pyran Dassel park" it's because she said something like that but I have no idea what she said.. so I made something that sounded like it up.._

_Anyways, on to chpt 2!_

I stood up from my desk as McGee quickly turned off the game he was playing and stood as well. I could hear Tony saying to Abby,

"I missed you too Abby…"

"Oh, did you have fun? Did you go to that cool Pyran Dassel Park?"

"Ahh you know uh, I tried but the security conferences kept us pretty busy" Tony managed to say. She squeezed him even more.

"I'm having trouble breathing Abby…" he wheezed out.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Abby quickly pulled away and Tony stretched out his neck. He looked over towards us and started walking towards McGee.

"McGee! Huh, look at you! Hmhm all grown up! What I miss the last 2 weeks?"

"Well, nothing I couldn't handle boss."

"Gooood, and to think the director didn't have any faith in you?" he answered as he put down his bag and coffee on his desk.

McGee looked shocked "What do you mean, the director didn't…" he was cut off by Tony,

"Gather round people! I come bearing gifts!" He reached into the bag pulling out a cross necklace with a red gem in the middle of it and handed it to Abby,

"For the lovely lady"

"Ah! Tony it's beautiful!"

"Not to mention incredibly expensive…Euro is stronger than it used to be."

"For my senior field agent" he said pulling out a cd from the bag and handing it to Tim.

"The very best of David Hassel Hoff" read Tim.

Tony's smile fell as he looked back at Tim,

"You don't like it?" McGee looked down at the cd in his hands then back up at Tony.

"I repeat the very best of David Hassel Hoff."

Next thing you know Tony had head slapped Tim. Ah, the head slapping. Something I quickly learned was just something that came with being a part of the team. I wonder where it originated from. Guess that's a question for another day.

"What was that for?" Tim looked confused.

"You listen to Yonny and you have an unauthorized game on your computer"

"Ok, it's your game Tony…"

"Yeah, you shouldn't beat my high score" he replied as he pulled out another gift from the bag, "and for Ziva, Das Lederhosen! One size fits all. Where is the, uh, little Israeli?"

"Oh, she's late…again" I spoke up finally.

"Ohho! Agent DeMarco! My favorite Probie! I bet you're wondering what the newest team member of Team DiNozzo gets! We saved the best for last!" He smirked. Ah there it is again. Probie. For some reason they all like to continuously call me Probie and constantly tease me with it making me do the things they don't want to do. He quickly pulled out a pair of men's socks from the bag and handed them to me.

"You got me…socks?" I blinked confused as I flipped over the socks. "I… they're men's socks! Why the hell did you buy me men's socks?"

Tony laughed as he grabbed the socks from me, "Relax Kris! It's just a joke those are really for me. I picked them up for myself because I've needed a new pair of socks."

I looked at him with a blank expression.

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Hey now! That's not a very nice thing to say to your boss-man Probie! Especially if you want to see your actual gift I brought you!" My eyes widened,

"Whoa, whoa, you actually bought me a gift? You didn't have to!"

"Of course I did probie! You are my favorite probie of course!" he nudged me towards the bag as I rolled my eyes.

"Tony, I'm the only probie on this team."

"Go on, look in the bag!" he exclaimed. Slowly I reached inside of the bag only to pull out a beautiful blue leather-bound sketchbook with purple colored flower designs spiraling down the sides. I gasped in delight,

"Oh my god Tony It's beautiful! Thank you!" I turned towards him and couldn't help myself, I hugged him.

"Whoa, easy there Probie! I guess that means you like your gift?"

"Yes of course! Thank you so much Tony." I smiled toward him and then turned back towards my desk to put my new sketchbook away for now. After I finished putting away my stuff I announced that I was going off to the bathroom and then getting a snack from the break room and that I'd be back soon. Abby had also left back to her lab.

"Gee, thanks for sharing DeMarco" Tony said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, mind getting me a bag of cookies or something from the machine Kris? I'll pay you back the dollar later" McGee asked me.

"You're welcome Tony! And sure Tim but don't worry about the dollar" I replied as I was walking out of the Squad room and towards the Break room.


	3. What happened to Ziva? McGee's book?

I headed back to the squad room after picking up a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies for Tim and a bag of chips for myself. As I entered the room I could see Tim was talking on the phone with someone. I put my bag of chips down on my desk and caught the end of what he was saying,

"…We're, uh, worried just give us a call please."

"Ok, now I'm starting to worry" Tony said as soon as Tim hung up the phone.

"Who are we talking about? Ziva? I'm sure she's alright. I mean, like you've said before, she can take care of herself right?" I said as I threw down the bag of cookies on Tim's desk. Tony and Tim both turned to look at me.

"Yeah, she can. But this is unusual even for Ziva. She's never been this late without calling in or emailing." Tony spoke, actually seeming concerned.

"Think she's alright?" Tim asked.

"Well, if she was alright she would be here McGee. The question is what would Gibbs do in a situation like this?" Replied Tony. As he was saying this I had noticed Director Jenny Shepard walking towards us out of the corner of my eye. I was about to alert them to her presence when she spoke up,

"He'd find her Tony."

"I'm working on it director" he replied snappily.

"Work harder. Metro police just find her car on a sidewalk in Georgetown."

"Actually it's not that unusual with Ziva's driving" said Tim.

"Yeah I drove all the way through Eastern Europe with her, I should know McGee." She sighed, "But in my experience…the FBI doesn't usually concern themselves with traffic accidents." I looked over towards the FBI people waiting by the elevator shocked. Why were they here and what did it have to do with Ziva's car being on a sidewalk? I highly doubt she did anything wrong.

I could see McGee looking curiously towards them as well.

"Tony, isn't that the guy who tried to put you away for murder?" I looked back over at towards Tony, Tim, and the Director shocked.

"What? You got accused of murder Tony? When? And why would anyone ever think you would in the first place?" I was honestly confused. How come I had never heard about this?

"Yes it is. Thank you for bringing up a painful memory McGee. I'll tell you the story some other time Kristen." He turned to look at the director,

"You knew they were coming director?"

"Calm down Tony, I only just got the call 2 minutes ago."

"What do they want with Ziva?"

"We're about to find out, together." The director turned towards the FBI agent and shook hands with him.

"Agent Saxs, Director Shepard" she introduced herself.

"Come. Lets talk" said the Agent.

"We'll talk in my office" said the Director as she, Tony, and the agent walked off to go talk. After they were out of sight I walked back over to my desk and sat down. I ripped open my bag of chips and ate one while I sat in thought. I then turned to Tim,

"So, what do you think happened with Ziva?"

"I don't know Kris, but it's gotta be bad if the FBI is involved…"

"What do you think she could have done? She may have been a Mossad assassin but you and I both know she's not a bad person."

" I know that…" we both sat there in silence for about a minute or two until I got tired of it so I decided to start up a different conversation.

"So, Tim, write anything new lately?"

"Actually yeah! I've started working on the prologue and first chapter of the sequel to Deep Six!"

"Really? That's awesome! Let me know when it's done! I definitely want to be one of the first ones to have a copy. So, is it supposed to be like more adventures with L.J Tibbs and stuff? Do you have any idea yet on what direction it's going to go?"

"Not at all. You know I don't plan it out before hand, I just write when ideas come to me. I was thinking of adding a new character though." I looked at him curiously,

"Oh really? Would this new character happen to be based on me of all people?" I questioned him. Tim looked embarrassed as he turned beat red,

"I-I…No why would I? I mean…" He sighed and gave up, "yes…"

"I knew it! I mean, it's pretty obvious Tim. The characters in Deep Six were all based off of people you know and work with like Agents Tommy and Lisa are Tony and Ziva. You should be glad Tony and Ziva don't know that you pretty much wrote a book about them and everyone else."

"Yeah I know… I would never hear the end of it if Tony found out…"

"No worries! I won't tell him!" I laughed. "Honestly though I'm kind of honored that you're thinking of adding me to your new book"

"R-really?" Tim seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I think it's really cool. I mean, how often do you get to have a character in a book based off of you? So, what're you going to change my persons name to?" Tim seemed relieved that I didn't mind him basing a character off of me.

"Well, I was thinking maybe something like Ashley this way the other characters could shorten the name to Ash like we shorten yours to Kris."

"That actually sounds pretty cool. I've always liked the name Ashley too."

"Really? Well that's good." Suddenly arguing could be heard coming from upstairs.

"Well I guess the little meeting is done..." I said.

"Yeah, wonder what happened that they're arguing" replied Tim as we both looked upward to watch what was going on.

"I know what it is!" I could hear Tony said due to his raised voice.

"Geeze, Tony seems angry…that's never a good sign." I could see the director walk out of her office and call both men back up to talk. After they were done Agent Saxs came back downstairs and left and a few minutes later Tony came down as well.


End file.
